The Boy Who Stole The Stars
by LocketShoru
Summary: The Vocaloids are a superhuman race created from cybernetics,, binary code and anime; made by humans to combat lethal energies from the forces of the exoplanet Ark'Hanon. The twist? The most powerful Vocaloid went over to the other side, corrupted and insane. But don't be fooled – it's still a sickly sweet tale of love and war.
1. Chapter 1

The wind was bitterly cold around him. He didn't much mind it; however. He had come here to rule, to lead. Before he had been a servant. Now he was a God. And he would never let them force him to go back. He had left everything behind to free himself of his bonds. His lover, his twin, his home, everything. But he could never return.

"So you have come," she murmured. He looked up to see the black-haired girl watching him with those cold green-gold eyes.

"Kirigaya Sharatori," he murmured back, dipping his head. "Ambassador of Enne." She rolled her eyes.

"At one point. Now, young Vocaloid, they call me Shiniyuki Meiji. Like you, I left everything behind. Do not let your past come back to you. Reduce feeling to nothing, Kalet." He blinked.

"Kalet…?" He didn't recognize the word.

"Kalet, no longer Piko. Kurotane Kalet for you." Meiji, as she was called, explained impatiently.

"If you desire to join the Ark'Hanon forces, you mustn't be recognized. You are Kalet now." Kalet nodded. He could deal with a new name. No longer Kuro, but Kalet.

"So, Meiji…. Where do I begin?"

"That depends on what you want to do." she replied softly. Her quiet voice was difficult to hear over the roaring wind.

"I seek to lead, to destroy those who tormented me." His voice quavered with anger and hate.

"Aah, then follow me. I shall teach you the magicks of sorcery and the arts of science. Under my guidance, I will show you how to rule the ones below in both Ark'Han and Terrae." Meiji turned on her heel and walked away through the bleak, snowy land. Without Kalet seeing her face, she smirked. Little did the young Vocaloid know that she was a Vocaloid Master – a human cast upon magic enough to control up to seven Vocaloids. She had four already. Kalet would be her fifth. She would operate through him, take control of Ark'Han and Terrae – and nobody would know that she was behind it.

Far off in the distant planet Terrae, Lali looked up to see what she did not want to see. Her first Vocaloid, Suki, stood above her desk looking worried.

"Suki, something wrong?" Lali asked. Suki nodded.

"It's Kuro. I've called him, texted him, emailed him, even hacked his webcam but he's not answering. Even in his sleep he answers. I'm worried." Lali sighed. Of course it was about her Vocaloid's boyfriend. She hadn't heard the end of it since the day they'd met. Lali picked up the phone and dialed Kuro's brother. Even though they were on different sides, they were friends. She heard Piko's voice answer.

"This is Utatane Piko speaking. Hello."

"Hey Piko, it's Lali. Do you know where your brother is? Suki's worried." Lali replied.

"No, he left a couple of nights ago and hasn't returned. I think he was called onto the battlefield, but he usually leaves a note and General Haku said that she hadn't seen him either. I don't know." Lali froze. If Kuro had been missing for a couple of days… she didn't want to think about it.

"I'll call the other teams and see what's going on. See you later, Piko. Bye." Lali listened for the soft _ding_ of the phone before hanging up.

"Suki, go find Ring, Oliver and Yohioloid. They might know something." Suki nodded and ran off, worried about her lover.

By the time the three other Vocaloids had showed up, Lali had contacted her friend Kisshu to check on ZIA if she knew anything. Kisshu had pulled up ZIA's interface and checked it.

"Nothing. There's a new general named Kalet, I.D. number 07.865, but he doesn't match Kuro's description. Kuro has magenta eyes, right? This guy's got red ones." Lali looked up to see four worried Vocaloids. Yohioloid, private of Amar, shook his head.

"Nobody new on our side. What for?" "Kuro's gone," Lali replied shortly. Ring looked pained.

"He was our finest too." She being on Azluk, the same team as Kuro, she had a right to be worried. Suki looked even more terrified.

"He's online, but not responding. His location just says out of range. My range is the entire planet. He didn't go over to Ark'Han, I know he didn't…"


	2. Chapter 2

Kiske paced his study, lost in thought. He'd noticed Kuro's disappearance, and it had made Piko unhappy. He'd never liked Kuro much, but he adored Piko and therefore had kept the black-haired demon around.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" he muttered. It was annoying that a few of the masters were worried about Kuro. There were only forty-eight Vocaloids and ten masters. So Kiske didn't see why everyone was so scared over Kuro. _Ding! _sounded his laptop.

"You have received a message from Kirigaya Sharatori." the soft, female voice of his laptop informed him.

"And she wants what?" he demanded, impatient. He had never really liked the girl. She being an Ark'Hanon, it wasn't surprising.

"Hello, Kiske. As you might know, there is a Vocaloid Master meeting tonight, timing eight past half, at the palace. Make sure you're there, as we seem to have quite a few issues. Rumour has it you lost a Vocaloid. We'll see about that. Farewell." Sharatori's voice stopped, his laptop shutting off again. Kiske swore under his breath. How did Sharatori know about Kuro? Her voice accused him of being irresponsible. How he wanted to punch her. His laptop turned itself on again.

"Timing forty-five past seven past half." Kiske swore again. He had fifteen minutes to arrive at the meeting. He'd better go now.

"Meiko! Piko! Aoki! Merli! I'm off to a meeting, see you later!"

Kiske arrived at the meeting to see eight of the Masters already seated. Sharatori was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Kiske." Kisshu nodded towards him. He went to sit beside her. Sharatori appeared out of nowhere and seated herself.

"So, everyone showed up. Good. Let this meeting commence." Her gaze rested on Kiske.

"Kiske… Rumour has it you lost a Vocaloid, on the side of Azluk, with the name of Kurotane Piko two nights ago. Do you claim this rumour false?" Her voice was full of scorn and amusement. Kiske felt his hand clench with anger.

"No, Sharatori. Kuro disappeared and neither Meiko nor Aoki know where he is. Does anyone from the Amar know where he might be located?" Kina looked up.

"Eh, we've had nobody new. There's nobody that looks like him either, so he isn't posing as anyone." She looked worried, but not as much as Darifica, who looked agonized. Her Vocaloids Rei and Rui Kagene on the Enne side were good friends with Kuro.

"Well, there's this new guy on Enne, he looks kind of like Kuro but his name's-"

"Kalet and he's identical." Cody finished, rudely cutting off the younger Master carelessly. His yellow eyes glowed beneath his white hair and he didn't look happy. He had always been a great friend to Sharatori so his look was suspicious.

"We, the Vocaloid Masters, are higher beings. We should only care enough so they don't die. Unless you can feel his loss, it doesn't matter. If he dies, then it would be easier taking you down. But there's no reason to – yet." Kisshu glared at him, her eyes glowing in anger.

"It's bad enough that Vanara and Kentaro are dead. We don't need to lose anyone else, Cody. You're always so pessimistic. Just stop." There were tears in her eyes now. Not that it wasn't common knowledge that she and Kiske were in a relationship. Everyone knew that. But she never was one to stand up for anything, let alone against Cody. Sharatori was the only one who did that, and even she didn't do it often. She herself looked faintly surprised. Cody just glared more.

"Well, maybe, if we weren't, you know, in a _war_ or anything, maybe I would be so, ah, _pessimistic_, as you put it." Cody rolled his eyes, Sharatori nodding in agreement.

"Well, it seems as though there is nothing more to discuss. Unless anyone has anything else to say?" All nine other Masters shook their heads, and Sharatori rose from her throne.

"Ah, then it is time to go. Until next time, sayonara."

When Lali returned, all four of her Vocaloids were looking determinedly at her, joined by fellow Iru member Calne Ca, a Vocaloid owned by Cody.

"What's up?" Lali asked.

"We've decided. We'll make Calne the leader of Iru instead of me. I'm stepping down to investigate this Kalet, hiding as a warrior of Enne. They're just too similar. Calne thinks that Kalet and Kuro might just be the same person. I don't want to entertain the thought, but it just might be true." Suki hung her head, agonized by the loss of her lover. Lali put a hand on her Vocaloid's shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be fine. He can just be acting as a spy. That's what Kuro would do, right?" Suki shook her head. "

Kuro doesn't like lies and betrayal. He'd never do that." Lali was worried, but eventually agreed to let Suki pretend to go over to Enne to find her lover. But stories be told, naturally they'd only know the truth when it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Utatane Piko readied his small starmech impatiently. Stepping inside the locker room, he changed into his Azluk uniform. It was hard to get in and out of but it fit quite well and also would keep him alive if he were blasted out into space. It also calmed him down so he wouldn't feel as much emotion and his thoughts didn't wander. Work and war always kept his mind off things. Specifically his twin brother who had disappeared. He was still worried over Kuro, but Kiske had told him not to worry and that they'd find him.

"Doesn't stop you from worrying, does it?"

Piko whipped around in only his uniform's pants to see a black-haired girl with glittering green eyes and a pendant of a bluish-green stone: Mew.

"How are you in here?" he demanded.

"Teleported." Her voice was soft and he hated it.

"Well get out, I'm changing!"

"Put your shirt on, not like I've never seen you naked bef-" "STALKER!" Piko grabbed the nearest object and threw it. Mew caught it and he got a good look at it. A sandwich.

"Really? You want a food fight? Also, you make crappy sandwiches."

"I don't care. Get out." He glared at her, annoyed. "Ah, Piko-kun…. You sure seem to be in a bad mood…." Piko glared at her again. Her eyes glowed and she smirked.

"Ah, you really think I care. Of course not. I want your obedience, not your happiness. You are mine." Her eyes flashed yellow and black – that of Cody's and as he could foggily recall of a story he read – of Lord Sauron's, even though he couldn't remember the name of the series. He felt his emotions fade away along with most of his thoughts. His last memory of that time was her order.

"Finish changing. You have a battle to fight. Then, sweet pea, you have a heartbroken lover to attend to."

Kalet snapped his attention to the small girl waiting for him.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I-I'm Shi. I'm supposed to be a maid for General Kalet…. You don't know where he is, do you?" Her voice came out as a squeak. It was vaguely familiar, too.

"That's me. If you're a proper maid, you'd know that." His voice scorned her, his gaze annoyed. She faltered under his penetrating stare.

"Y-yes sir. I-I'm new, and I don't know much." She looked worriedly at the ground, and he sighed, annoyed.

"Well, you'd better learn fast; because I'm not the most forgiving around here." She nodded, scared.

"Wh-where am I supposed to start, sir?"

"Go with the other servants. You'll know when I want you." He let out the command, not bothering to be gentle. Even though he thought she was cute. She had to learn to not be nervous. Once she left, he pulled open his closet to change. He wanted to check on some things and that meant using his spacecraft. He changed quickly, making sure he had everything right before turning to leave his chamber. He froze, unable to believe his eyes.

"What in all of Ark'Han are you doing?!" he snapped. His maid, Shi, was peeking from behind the door. She probably hadn't left at all.

"I-I was going to ask where the s-servants are b-but I just c-couldn't stop l-looking…" Her face had gone red and she wasn't looking at him.

"If you're going to watch me change, let me know that you're there. Get used to seeing me almost naked, got it?" His voice was rough from nearly having a heart attack. He hadn't expected her to be there but he might as well go with it.

She blushed again.

"Y-you want me to watch you change?" Her eyes were wide but interested.

"Some of the things I have to wear are difficult to get in and out of. Deal with the fact that you won't be just watching me sometimes, you'll have to help me. That's what maids _do_. Don't just stand there, come in." She slowly walked in, her face still red. Kalet walked up to her, his eyes glowing with impatience. He held her chin, making her look him dead in the eye.

"Look here, Shi…" His voice became soft and sweet, seductive.

"Sometimes you will be doing things you never dreamed you'd be doing. Things that if I were to explain now, you'd tell me I'm crazy. But I'm not. You are my maid, my servant, and if I feel like it, my lover." Her eyes widened, not horrified but interested.

"Y-you want to…." She trailed off in a squeak.

"If I were to feel like it. Don't interrupt me, _Shi_." The contempt in his voice was clear. "You will do as I say. Touch me. Seductively." He knew she'd frozen up. He also was testing her. He could hear her heart racing and her breath quicken. She slowly nodded, registering his words. Her hand moved around his shoulders, lacing itself in his hair. The other wandered down his side, not bothering to be quick about it. "I said seductively," he growled. She nodded and her heartbeat and breathing slowed. She leaned into him, her hand drifting down to where he wanted it. He tipped his forehead into her, enjoying the moment of closeness. She sighed softly and shifted closer, her hand grasping gently. Just as his lover Suki used to do. It made him miss her a lot more than he realized. He _had_ loved her. This girl seemed so similar, so familiar. His arm slipped around her waist, the other around her back. She rested her head underneath his chin, getting around his cape neck and kissing the base of his neck. He let out a breath, leaning closer. She pressed her lips to his neck, soft and warm. Kalet, in that moment, adored her. She was good. Her hand had never really stopped grasping gently, plus she was warm and sweet. Perfect.

"Oh my god! Close the door! That's just gross!" Kalet looked over, again quite surprised, to see a disgusted looking SF-A1 Miza staring back at him with glowing black eyes.

"Well then Miza, you should know not to look and if you do anyway, close the door and move on. Simple." He felt Shi bury her face in his cape neck, the heat coming off her face in waves. Miza glared at him.

"Not that simple, General. It's so disgusting that I can't help but stare." Miza's face was pink now, and Kalet couldn't blame her.

"Get out and leave us in peace." Kalet made his voice commanding. Miza nodded, slammed the door and stormed off. Shi's blue eyes looked up at him embarrassedly. He pulled her closer, his eyes gentle and loving. He felt less like Kalet and more like Kuro.

Shi murmured, "Should I continue, sir?"

"Of course. I have some time to kill. But ah, first, let us lay down." He led her to his bed, she looking worried. He picked her up effortlessly and set her down on her side, then laid himself beside her. She snuggled close to him immediately, unable to stay away. She felt like Suki. Suki had been his first love, so perhaps all girls did this. Shi looked up at him, her eyes wondering but kind of worried.

"C-can my clothes s-stay on, sir?" Her voice was hardly more than a whisper.

"We do not have enough time, sweetheart. Now is quiet time, but for now you may address me as Kalet." His eyes glowed with warmth, and he pulled her closer. Her closeness was required right now. She let out a breath and moved towards him, feeling his front eagerly. Shi looked into his eyes, her hand grasping again. She leaned closer and kissed him. It was passionate, it was sweet. It was exactly what he wanted. He returned the kiss with one of his own, letting his body take control. She snuggled closer, her lips connected to his. His hand ran down her front, feeling everything he could reach. She moaned softly, grasping. He grunted happily, enjoying every moment. He kissed her again, and she returned it with a small smile. She was his now.

"Do you love me?" he asked quietly. She blinked, taken by surprise.

"Yes…. Strangely enough, I do. Do you love me?" Kalet paused; then nodded slowly.

"Yes…. I love you too." She snuggled closer and blinked up at him. He kissed her again gently, smiling at her.

"Kalet? Can I go to sleep?" she asked. He nodded, noticing that she had stopped grasping. She closed her eyes and curled up next to him.

"Thank you, Kalet." She was asleep within seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rise and shine, little star." Shi opened her eyes wearily to see Kalet looming over her, his crimson eyes glistering.

"Kalet?" she whispered, still tired. He nodded.

"We have about twenty minutes before we have to go. I got some starship clothes for you to wear. You'll be going with me anyway so it's going to have to work." Shi made herself sit up and stretch, feeling her fatigue wash away. On Kalet's desk was what appeared to be a suit of feminine armor. It matched Kalet's a little bit so she felt okay. She would be with Kalet. Shi was certain Kalet wasn't his real name, but she wanted to investigate a bit more before she confronted him about it. Shi leaned into Kalet, his eyes glistering still.

"Come on, baby girl, you have to actually get up and change." His voice still held its usual cadence, but there was warmth to it. Her face flushed at his name for her. Shi got up anyway, Kalet helping her.

"Aren't I supposed to help you, not the other way around?" she asked.

"Usually so, yes, but I'm a bit smitten with you and am inclined to help." he admitted, blushing slightly.

"You're a romantic, that's so sweet," she murmured, hugging him tightly. He kissed her cheek, murmuring,

"And it's a secret between the two of us." Shi was confused, but she was okay with the secret. Everyone had secrets, and this would be one of her's.

"Come on, you have to get dressed now." Kalet's hands had found the hem of her top and were tugging at it eagerly.

"Hey," she said, not really annoyed but certainly embarrassed. It wasn't five seconds after that she noticed she didn't have a top on anymore. She glared at Kalet (who had her shirt) playfully, still not annoyed, knowing that he probably found it funny. He blushed in return, staring at her chest.

"Eyes off." she scolded him lightly. "Okay, how do I put this on?" Kalet dropped the shirt on his desk and pulled up the breastplate.

"Like a normal shirt." He pulled it over her head gently, fitting her into it.

"There we go," he murmured, kissing her forehead. She sighed happily, loving the contact. His lips were soft and warm, heavenly even. Shi just wanted more of him. He reminded her so much of Kuro that it hurt, but her thoughts were cloudy. She didn't notice that he had stolen her pants until he dropped them on his desk.

"Come on, girl, pay attention. We don't have all day." Shi looked at him innocently.

"It's hard to concentrate with the one I love in the room. Especially when he's declothing me." Kalet's face flushed a deep red, stunned. He clearly hadn't expected her to say that. He scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"True. It shall still have to remain a secret though, my love." He finished helping her change; then kissed her cheek again.

"It is time. Come, Shi. I'll show you what you need to do."

Piko climbed into the pilot's position, looking at the master beside him.

"Strap me in. You're posing as my servant so you have to help me. We need a scout over on the enemy side, that's my job right now." Kiske obeyed his orders and strapped him into the mechanism, his eyes showing worry and fatigue.

"Now sit in that seat there and strap yourself in. It can get bumpy. The buttons there are labelled. When I say the label of a button, hit it." Kiske nodded, still looking worried.

"Hit Start. Let's go." When Kiske hit the button, they were off. Piko concentrated on hiding from the enemy starships and getting to their perimeter but out of the sonar detectors. It wasn't a hard job, but that was until he saw the familiar Enne starmech, even worse was the faces of the pilot and maid who were controlling the ship. The maid was clearly Suki. The pilot? It was the face of his brother Kuro. The only difference was the eyes. They were red, not magenta.

"Kiske. It's him. Get pictures. We've found Kalet and Suki. She's his maid. Also hit Weapon Mode. Time to confront my twin."

Kalet watched the other starmech carefully.

"Shi, my love, press the Defence Mode button." His voice turned brittle and angry.

"Nice to see Captain Piko and wait, what? Is… is that his _master_?" Kalet didn't believe his eyes. He pushed the mech forward, pissed.

"Engage missiles! Retreat, warriors of Azluk! This is not your territory!" he screamed. Shi worriedly watched him, holding onto the mech. She was trying not to be thrown around, but Kalet knew what he was doing.

He launched forward and heard the other captain scream at him, "Why did you kidnap Suki?!" Kalet's eyes widened. If the captain was to be believed, his suspicions had been right.

"Shi, my love, get ready in case we get destroyed. This is going to be nasty." He thrust forward, colliding with the other starship. They fell backwards into the atmosphere of Ark'Han.

"Abort! Abort!" he screamed. He hated going backwards. His mech was on fire now. Shi screamed, and after unstrapping herself, ran to Kalet and unstrapped him, holding him close to her. Kalet felt his arms hold her closer, knowing that they were probably going to land somewhere in the middle of nowhere and he wouldn't be able to contact headquarters. Shi was crying in his arms, accepting her death. She was whispering "we're going to die" over and over, clinging to him as though he was the only important thing in the world.

"We'll be fine, my love. A bit scratched up, but alive." He ran a hand through her hair, and the starmech crashed.

Kalet forced his eyes to open, struggling to remove himself from the nasty amount of debris around him. He saw a bit of daylight and dragged himself out. He felt something soft fall on him; then pushed the debris off to show his maid, unconscious but alive. He picked her up carefully and made his way through the debris to rest against a tree, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Shi, my love, rise and shine. No more cloud nine."

She stirred, whispering, "You rhyme." Her eyes blinked open slowly, glistering blue. He could drown in those eyes. He heard the wreckage move around and he looked up. Utatane was fighting his way out, Kiske helping. Kalet watched them silently, his hand not moving from Shi's chest. Kiske took one look at him and glared.

"So why'd you kidnap Suki?" he demanded. Kalet simply stared at him.

"Suki…?" He was playing it oblivious.

"Yes you idiot. Suki the Vocaloid, ID 08,847." Kiske snapped impatiently. "Why'd you kidnap her?"

"I didn't. She was sent to be my maid." Kalet replied.

"And now, since she is clearly a spy; she will be executed." Meiji said calmly. All four warriors turned to look at her, stunned.

"No! She's my friend!" Piko broke the silence angrily. Meiji cast him a look which shut him up. Kiske struggled to stand straight.

"She is not yours to deal with. This is Lali's work." he snarled.

"Lali sent her into my waiting arms. Lali knew what she was doing, and now she'll pay the price. I have had to walk away from everything. Lali is not allowed to use her Vocaloids to destroy my warriors like how I was destroyed. You know that, Kiske. You know that well. You just the same, will pay the price."


	5. Chapter 5

Shi watched Meiji walk away, terrified. She was going to be executed. Killed. All because of her love for Kuro. Kalet looked at her, his face nothing but worried.

"Are you really Suki?" he asked quietly. She nodded sorrowfully.

"Yes," she whispered. He would never forgive her for this, and she'd rightly deserved it.

"You came for Kuro, didn't you?" he asked. Again, Shi nodded. "Then, Suki, you must leave. I'll get you out, but you are never to return. Just remember one thing…." He trailed off; then placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I will always, and do, love you." He got to his feet, letting her stand. She clung to him; not wanting to leave his side. Even though her life was in danger, she couldn't leave him. It felt impossible.

"Come on, Suki." Piko's voice broke her thoughts. "We have to figure out a way to go home." Suki whimpered and shook her head, her arms wrapped around Kalet's torso.

"I won't leave him." she whispered. Kalet looked heartbroken, but he gently detached her, leading her over to Piko.

"She is yours, commander of Azluk." Suki let out a cry. Piko took her from Kalet's arms and passed her to Kiske.

"Hold her." he ordered. Kiske nodded.

"So. May I ask where you came from?" Piko demanded, not politely.

"Ark'Han. Like every other Enne warrior. Duh." Kalet's reply was just as rude. Piko glared at him.

"Liar. Your name isn't even Kalet. It's Kurotane Piko, isn't it?"

"You truly think so? Well, you're wrong. I am and have always been Kuroihana Kalet." Suki knew that he made up the surname. Piko believed the same and snorted.

"Yeah right. Come, Suki." Piko turned on his heel and stalked off. "Engage teleportation. Tele Terrae, coordinates 35 degrees 42' north and 139 degrees 46' east." It was five seconds before they were gone. Suki heard Kalet whisper a few last words to her.

"Koishiteru….. arigato, soshite. S-sayonara." His voice broke on the last word. The last thing he saw of her was the shining tear fall down her cheek.

Piko watched the streets of Tokyo appear before his eyes. The moon was high in the sky. It had to be close to midnight now. Kiske let out a yelp. Piko whipped around to see Suki free and glaring at the two of them, Kiske on his knees holding his crotch in pain.

"You little – How the hell was I supposed to get any info if you go and just ruin my disguise? I had him! I _had_ him! One more day and I would have gotten the answer out of him! You _bastard,_ Piko! How could you?!" Suki screamed. Piko did an obvious double take.

"What? You were a spy?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course I was you dipwad! Now I can't go back and fix this, plus I'm going to get executed just because you told me out! You little….. Don't talk to me. Ever again. I wish I could go over to Enne and stay there. Kalet was so much sweeter and better than you'll ever be. I'd give the world to be in his arms again." Suki walked away, unable to concentrate. She had to report to Lali. She knew that the Vocaloids were allowed at meetings if their Masters brought them. She had to talk to Sharatori and find out if she could help against the mysterious girl who had told her she was going to be executed.

And if that wasn't possible, she'd ask to see Kalet one last time. Suki didn't want to think about if that would go wrong and she'd never see him again. It just wasn't fair.

Lali looked up from her desk to see Suki. Exactly how it had started.

"You're back….. What happened and did you find Kuro?" Lali asked gently. The amount of tears falling from Suki's face worried her. Something had gone horribly wrong and not even her powers as a Master would be able to help. Lali offered her Vocaloid a chair, which Suki gratefully took.

"Well… I found Kalet and posed as his maid. Okay, I did get to see him almost naked. If it weren't for the eyes, I'd know it was Kuro. Personality is almost the same. He got me on his starmech and we met Piko and Kiske. Piko revealed my identity and we crashed into Ark'Han. Kalet got me out and asked if I really was me and I confirmed it. I couldn't lie to him directly like that. I just couldn't. I feel he already knew anyway. So, this girl who looked kinda like Sharatori came up and told me I was going to be executed. Kalet handed me over to Piko and now I'm here again." Suki looked at her and the tears ran faster.

"Before I die…. I just want to see Kalet one last time. He's Kuro and I know it. Please, Master. Let me see him one last time." She held her face in her hands, crying hard.

"Don't worry, Suki. I'll see what Sharatori can do. Since she's our leader anyway." Lali opened her laptop and spoke into it.

"Sharatori – you there? We have a major problem."

_**A/N: As you noticed, I edited the crap out of this. The speech should look correct now. I'll be getting more up hopefully daily now. I'm trying to get up to chapter eight done and posted by Friday. Then I won't update on the weekend then I'll write and update until this and Story of Kurotane Piko have the same amount, then I'll update then back and forth until they're both finished. Then I have a ton of other backstories to do and novels and stuff. Thanks for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kiske stared at Piko after they had returned.

"So. You want to give Suki a party because you messed up. You sure she'd want a party? Knowing her, she just wants to see Kalet again." Piko nodded slowly, confirming it.

"Well, she's probably just going to find Kalet and run off with him. Kalet….. That jackass. He has no clue how disrespectful he was. Like Kaoru isn't dead or anything and not like it wasn't Enne's fault or anything. No, that's just impossible." Piko replied, the sarcasm deep. Kiske sighed. Trust Piko to be difficult.

"I don't think parties are her thing anyway. Call her, but I highly doubt it." Piko nodded and stalked off, clearly still pissed off. Kiske didn't blame him. Kaoru had been one of Kentaro's Vocaloids and also Piko's crush, even though she'd never loved him back. It had been difficult to calm Piko after he'd been rejected.

His laptop beeped. "Videocam request from Kirigaya Sharatori. Accept the request?" Kiske nodded and Sharatori's falsely innocent face appeared on the screen. He sat down to speak to the older Master.

"Hello, Kiske. You seem annoyed." she remarked. "Why so?"

"Well, Suki's going to be executed and Piko's in a right mood so there you go." Kiske replied bitterly.

"I see. Lali has already requested that I try to save Suki, but I cannot if I don't know who made the decision to eliminate her." Sharatori's voice on the penultimate word sounded unlike her. She'd snapped her voice back, but she had sounded darker, bitter. She had sounded exactly like the commander who had sentenced Suki. Kiske made a small note of that.

"Dunno. Looked like you slash Mew if you ask me." Sharatori paused.

"Shiniyuki Meiji. I cannot say I like her much, but it appears that she is an Ark'Hanon sort of Master. She is not one to be reasoned with." she continued. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do." Her eyes glowed bright green. The way Meiji's eyes did. And, Kiske vaguely remembered, the way they had before she had severed ties with Cody, her lover.

"What's Meiji's ID?" Kiske asked. He wrote it down carefully, trying not to mess up. Sharatori's ID and Meiji's own matched, so he made a note of that too. Sharatori disconnected and Kiske sighed. Life was a real bitch some days.

As it had turned out, Suki was grateful for a party. She'd asked if Kalet would be invited. And he said that although that night he wouldn't be free, he'd find a way to see her soon. Just to hear his voice would have been good enough. He'd set up a videocam and she'd seen his smile. And soon she would feel his arms around her, holding her close. That one day by his side had been perfect. She knew she would treasure it, and think of him when the guillotine brought down itself on her spine.

"Suki, are you paying attention?" Lali asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. Suki shook her head.

"Well, we're almost there. You ready for the party? There's going to be dancing and drinks, remember. Kiske might just dance with me." Lali giggled. Suki tried to ignore it. Of course she wouldn't get to dance with Kalet. She would see if they had enough time for one song together. One song, one kiss, and one hug was all she wanted.

Lali parked the small car and got out.

"Come on, Suki. You too, Oliver, Yohio, Ring." She led the way into Kiske's place, her Vocaloids following her mostly happily. Suki's mind was not on the party. It was on Kalet, his voice still echoing in her mind. Suki followed her master, seemingly in a trance. Ring put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. It's going to be okay. We'll save you somehow." Suki nodded slowly and wiped a tear from her cheek. It was time to party, not time to cry.

Kiske greeted them at the door. It was clearly a large party. Cody looked relaxed on the couch, reading a book and an alcoholic drink nearby. Kiske whistled for their attention. Every face was turned on him.

"As you might know, this party is for a specific reason. One of our number is soon to leave us. Suki here, to be exact. This party is so she can spend the last time with us, and it will be happy for her. Make it so." Kiske had gotten Suki to the front. She didn't much care. She would rather have been with Kalet then at a party.

But like everyone else, she decided to make the best of it. She drank with everyone and danced a few songs, though not with anyone else. She noticed that a few people had managed to stay to the side and not be noticed, like Cody and Sharatori. They weren't speaking to each other. It seemed weird, but she didn't much care. She at least was having a bit of fun, even if she had more fun in the few hours she'd had with Kalet.

Cody walked up to her impatiently, an air of worry about him. "I'd like to talk to you," he said. She nodded and followed him away from the party, out on the patio. He leaned against the sill, looking anxious.

"So, I heard you got on Meiji's bad side." Cody seemed accusing but not at the same time. Suki nodded.

"I am only to tell you that Meiji is not the girl's real name. Trust me. I know the girl well. If it's one thing, she knows Kalet. Kalet and Piko, the twins who should not have been sired by Kentaro…." Cody trailed off, lost in memories that were clearly a mixed bag. That was the problem with talking to the masters. They knew so much, had seen so much that they told you nothing.

"So Kalet and Kuro are one and the same," Suki remarked. Cody swore under his breath.

"I misspoke."

"Then tell me about this Kentaro. Lali said he was a late Master but started to cry when we wanted more info."

"Well, girl, that's quite a story. Kentaro was indeed a late Master. Nothing special, but a certain prophecy told our fate. There were originally thirteen Masters, three who are dead now. Kentaro, Vanara, and the True Master. He created us twelve. But he was abusive so we killed him. He had it coming. Kentaro was the next to die. You see, Meiji and I were lovers. Then, when the war of Terrae and Ark'Han started, a good twenty years back, he decided that he wanted her. He'd flirt with her and generally make it known that he wanted her." Cody took a breath and continued. "Then, seventeen years back, Meiji got pregnant. She told me it was Kentaro's child and she'd carry it gladly. She had betrayed me. She gave birth to twin boys, and they disappeared shortly after. I saw them for the first time when Kiske brought them in, claiming them as his new Vocaloids. Kentaro was the father and the kids survived. So I killed him. Vanara was a weak Master, she died of the war. The prophecy said that when thirteen fell to ten, destruction would always follow. Now we are at ten. Not only is destruction to follow, we brought it upon ourselves. Now you know."

Cody turned away from her, his hand on the sill. "The strange part? Meiji is a Master. One of the ten. Find her if you dare. You're going to die anyway, make it worthwhile." With those words, he left. The crack of the teleportation rang in her ears. And she had a good idea who Meiji might be.

Suki awoke the next morning in an unfamiliar room. Piko was passed out beside her, sticky and naked. She was the same. She could remember him laughing, talking to her. Vaguely agreeing to him. Piko on top of her, gasping softly and grinning with lust. Then a flash of a black-haired magenta-eyed boy flashed in front of her, and she started crying. She had cheated on Kalet when drunk. She'd been claimed by his twin brother. She was sure Kalet wouldn't even want to see her.

Piko blinked awake next to her and giggled. "It was fun wasn't it?" He paused, noticing her tears. He sat up and hugged her. She slapped him.

"No! Go away!" she screamed. Piko stared at her. "You're not Kalet! I hate you!" The words flew across her vision and it took a while to make sense of them. This was worse. She was pregnant and it wasn't Kalet's kid. He'd murder her before Meiji got the chance to.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three days since the disastrous party. Suki was due to meet Kalet today. He would see her at the park at ten past zero. Lali knew nothing of any of it and Suki planned to keep it that way. She sat down on a park bench, waiting for her lover.

"Suki." She looked up to see Kalet, his magenta eyes glowing softly. "You had said that there was something drastic that had happened. Walk with me." He held his hand out to her, and she took it. It might just be the last time she'd ever hold his hand. He smiled softly.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me, Suki?" he asked. She trembled. "Well…. You know about the party a few days ago, right? Well, it was a sleepover too. I got drunk like everyone else, and the next morning well…" She trailed off and started to cry. Kalet whipped around and put his hands on her shoulders. Something told her he already knew.

"Don't cry. It's going to be okay, you hear? It's going to be okay." His voice was reassuring, one of the few things that could do that. She shook her head in response, unable to say anything. She sent him a telepathic message instead. His eyes widened. So he hadn't known.

"Y-you're….. My god…." Kalet was having trouble forming the words. He was mad, sure, but not at Suki. At his twin for doing this. He should have known that Suki belonged to Kalet, not Piko.

"I'm not mad at you. So don't think I am. I don't think that it's your fault. Look. I will be the father of this child. I don't care what the hell Piko says about this. I will be the father. As for Piko….." Kalet's eyes glowed brightly. Kuro had always done that when he was mad and protective.

"I will find him. I will duel him; and I will murder his sorry ass." Kalet's finishing comment was nothing more than a snarl. Suki blinked.

"You're not mad at me….? What am I to you, then?" She knew she should be more respectful, but she couldn't help it.

"Mine," he replied. "Always mine. That jackass will learn to not take what is mine. For now, however…. You are not to leave my side unless I tell you that you may. We're going back to Ark'Han and you'll live with me there. Piko will know nothing of our love. Do I make myself clear, kitten?" Kalet's voice was bittersweet and Suki decided she liked him that way. She nodded.

"When are we leaving, Kalet?"

"Now."

Piko climbed into the starmech yet again, to hopefully do what he had not been able to do before. He had to check out Ark'Han, get info on it for an invasion that Ring said would suffice. Kiske helped him, deciding to again play as Piko's servant for unknown reasons. They went along their way undetected.

They were close to the Ark'Hanon atmosphere when another mech flew up, flashing jet black. The pilot was obviously Kalet, and although Suki wasn't with him, he was obviously pissed nonetheless.

"You will die for what you have done, Piko! Mine, do you not understand?!" Kalet screeched. His eyes were brightly glowing just like Meiji's. And they were red. The resemblance was clear, and his ahoge stuck up. Kuro was back, and he, the most powerful Vocaloid, had gone over to the Ark'Hanon side. There was nothing Piko could do but kill his twin brother.

"I'm sorry for what I am about to do, Master…" Piko muttered. And he threw the mech's right wing to the side and let loose seven space-nuclear missiles. They locked onto the target, which launched its own round of missiles. Kuro screeched again, his anger flowing through his mech. He twisted his arm, and the wires connecting him to his mech proved the worst. He was wired into his mech and could control it with his mind. Piko would never know what was coming until it was too late.

Kalet swore under his breath, his mind doing the work. _Engage mirror mode,_ he mused, commanding his mech silently. He got the Ark'Hanon sun, Mekhistu, in front of him. His visor protected his eyes and the mirror mode would blind his opponent. Piko sent him a message, the last thing Piko would ever be heard saying. _This is for Suki. She is and will always be mine and mine alone._ That was the last thought Kalet remembered before the second crash with the Terran warrior on the Ark'Hanon ground. Little did he know that same crash would result in Piko's long overdue death.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Short chapter is short. And rushed. Sorry, had to make up for the lack of updating after I said I'd update daily... Kill me now. ._.**_

Kalet's head throbbed from the crash. He dragged himself up and looked around warily. _Lavil Lane,_ he mused. _An hour on the dial will get me home. Thankfully the Kagenes are nice enough to let me rest at their place until the dial arrives. _In fact, Rei Kagene was already waiting for him.

"Aye, Ka'et! Nasty 'ittle mech-crash yeh had there! Rui wi' have 'unch in a few so yeh can stay and recover 'teh the dia' comes to take yeh home!" Rei had a strange voice, like the northern South American people. Kalet liked that accent. He dragged himself to stand and lean against a tree before replying.

"That'd be welcome, Rei. Had a bit of revenge to take home so I'll help clean the mess up." he finally answered. Rei nodded.

"After yer 'unch, mind yeh. Rui wi' be g'ad teh 'ave company." Rei beckoned him nearer, the young boy's grass hat keeping the sun out of his eyes. While he made his way over to his fellow Ark'Hanon, Rei caressed the mane of a nearby jet-black alicorn.

"Clever 'ittle beauty, ain't he?" he murmured.

"Yeah, guess he is kind of majestic." Kuro muttered. Rei nodded.

"Rei, it's lunch time!" Rui's high, singsong voice pierced the air. Rei nodded again.

"Time fer 'unch, young un." And he lead the way inside the small, cozy home of Darifica, a Master and friend of Sharatori.

It wasn't until after lunch when they had started cleaning up that they found Piko's body. Kiske lay beside him, alive but injured and unconscious. They dragged him into the house, where Darifica instantly went to go fix him up. They decided to burn Piko's body in a bonfire that night, so Kalet had some time to kill. He went through his messages and paused at the last one Piko had sent.

By the time you read this, we have probably crashed and I'm probably dead. Oh well. Firstly, I know full well that you are Kuro in disguise. So don't deny it. Secondly, I saw your meeting with Suki and I know you took her. By the time her child is born, Kiske will also be dead. Suki's child will be Kiske reborn. And you, Kuro, will have nothing to do with the child, for Suki will join me in death. Let Rei know about the kid, please?

Thanks,

Piko

Kalet read it twice. Piko was lying. He had to be. Suki would not die. She couldn't die on him. She was his.

Meiji paced the room. Cody sat across from her, watching. He hadn't forgiven her for her façade, and she didn't blame him. In fact, it was what she had been trying to do.

"You know that Suki will not die the way you want." Cody broke the silence. "It isn't gonna happen that way."

"I don't care. Kalet was supposed to cut off everything from his past life." Meiji answered, her green gaze hidden under jet-black hair. "Her death will only haunt him."

"The pregnancy was supposed to cut him off, but no, it didn't work that way. Nothing does. We plan, we get there, fate fucks shit up then we're just as fucked."

"True. But sometimes we win. And so we will. You heard the prophecy of the True Master."

"Didn't we kill him?"

Meiji smiled vaguely. Cody never liked to agree with her. "Still a prophecy, Cody." He rolled his eyes and waved, then teleported. At least she'd gotten the last word in. She liked it when she did.


	9. Chapter 9

Meiji's green gaze watched the crowd. They were waiting for her to speak, although she was waiting for them to calm down enough for her to speak.

"Children of Ark'Han, warriors of Enne." Meiji addressed the crowd, which grew silent by the second word. All of their eyes were on her.

"As we know, Terra started this war. I have decided on their punishment. Mech pilots and starcraft captains. Kill every Terran you get your hands on. Ark'Han warriors, use the galactic net to kill. However, if you take out a Vocaloid, your death will follow. We shall not lose this war! Ark'Han shall win! Ark'Han will not lose!"

It was a mere quarter hour later when she had her escort to Terra finally readied. She was to be escorted by VY2 Yuuma, a Vocaloid of her own. He had originally been Cody's Vocaloid, but had transferred to her as a gift of marriage when Cody had chosen to claim her as his own. Even though their bond was severed, never to love again.

"Let's go, Yuuma. I want this done quick; and I will do it myself." The pink-haired Vocaloid nodded meekly, the binary code which had so created him at his fingertips, sparking. He took her wrist and lead her carefully onto the ship. The Lady Yamaha, Yuuma called it. It was a smart-looking ship, finer than anything she had seen on Terra, save Cody himself. He had been one fine as hell man. And as EDP joked with her before, Meiji was hard to please.

They boarded the ship in silence, the soothing solar winds passing by. Meiji hummed a soft, single tune that Cody had once played for her on his guitar. It was no wonder that she missed him. He had always been there until she'd cut him off for his own safety. The True Master may have been dead twenty years ago, but his power remained. His clockwork face flashed into her mind and she swore, disrupting her melody. _You are gone! Your powers may have caused this war but it will not destroy us forever! We will not bring total destruction upon ourselves!_ Meiji's screaming thoughts were lost in the windy melody that the multiverse had chosen to play for her. She could even hear their chosen lyrics, if she bothered to listen.

"The dream our master once had

Defeated the darkness and brought forth a brighter future.

However, this was also the dawn of a new nightmare...

The final battle over the legendary treasures; the servant Vocaloids,

A battle between masters, magic and animation

That will surpass even space and time is about to finish

Our master's dream has not yet ended..."

Meiji remembered those words. The apathetic clockwork face of the True Master flashed again in front of her. "When will you learn?" she yelled to nothing in particular. "You are a forgotten memory! You can't harm us any more!" She noticed vaguely a single glistering tear fly with the winds; a hand on her shoulder.

"If he were truly a memory, he would not harm you any longer, Meiji…. You know that, correct?" Yuuma's voice appeared behind her. She whipped around and glared at him. "Perhaps he still lives on somehow…. You know as well as I do that you masters can do that." he continued. Yuuma had a long life and a long memory. He remembered things that even the oldest Master – Cody – had forgotten. Meiji snarled at him.

"He is gone, Yuuma! He can't plague us with his abuse anymore!" Meiji was in hysterics, unable to think properly. Yuuma put his arms around her and held her close. It wasn't romantic, nor was it loving. It was simply a Vocaloid trying to calm his terrified master. She shook in his arms, all her usual tsundere strength gone. He knew better than he should have about the many scars upon her body from the True Master's anger. Of course, he had been scared too. But his life had given Meiji her immortality. He was her first Vocaloid, and he'd keep her safe, as Cody was no longer around to do so.

Meiji had calmed by the time they reached Terra. Her plan was to hurt the Vocaloids of the other Masters. Yuuma had suggested taking Kisshu out first. She wasn't a very strong Master without her Vocaloids, but with them she was not fun to fight. So, Meiji did it her way. Hurt Kisshu's Vocaloids and they won't fight, rendering the smaller Master defenseless and close to mortal again.

She let her magic flow a little bit, relaxing her hold. The deep green sparks glowed in the early morning light. They reminded her only of countless battles, destroying countless enemies. _I've seen a lot in my time, I'd suppose…. Doesn't seem like long, but in reality it's been nearly three centuries, mostly of enslavement. Life has gotten a bit easier now, the past twenty years.. Those few years at Cody's side were the best by far, the one thing I cannot regret._

A deep cackle of laughter echoed behind her. Meiji whipped around, her magic at the ready. She saw only the Clocktower, ticking three past zero. The bell rang three times, indicating the time. Two small clocks, one for the minute and the other for the second, glowed brightly. They were placed on the large clock exactly where eyes would have been. She flinched, the glowing eyes being the same, malicious blue of the True Master.

Yuuma stepped silently over a pile of clothes. He hated, hated being in a girl's room but he had to kill this one and make it look like suicide. With his gloved hand, he carefully pressed a small knife into her hand. He guided it over to her neck and stabbed, breaking her spine through and cutting off her airstream. Blood spurted from the cut and she stopped breathing.

"Goodbye, Yuzuki Yukari… To destroy IA, here…" He pulled off his glove and dipped his finger in her blood. Gingerly he traced two letters upon her face. An 'I' on her right cheek, an 'A' on her left. He placed her other hand on her cheek, finishing the 'A'. Yuuma smirked. His job here was done.


End file.
